Yorick Yronwood
Yorick Yronwood is the fifth child of Quentyn Yronwood, Lord of Yronwood. His family are bannerman to House Martell. He is five-and-ten years of age and is currently a ward of House Dayne at Starfall. History Yorick Yronwood was born in 352 AC, the fifth child to Quentyn Yronwood and Alyria Fowler who died in child birth immediately after. They trace their roots back to Anders Yronwood and his last living child Gwyneth who kept the house going with the birth of three children two of which have kept a distant life from them and Quentyn. She was broken from the lost of her former love and installed that same attitude into her son and all of her grandchildren before she withered away into ashes. As a very young child maybe five years old, he could remember the constant sobs of his father after his brother Perros was slain in single combat by a Knight from the Reach and another of his brothers Ryon seemed to fall from an odd poison when he was a young infant. The castle of Yronwood prospered though, in the War of the Five Kings his great grandfather Lord Anders Yronwood had already been plotting to help the Targaryens gain the throne back and although his son and nephew died on a foolish mission trying to swear fealty he still helped Daenerys' cause, a risky but good choice. Yorick himself could barely reap in the benefits because he was shipped off at eight years old to Starfall as a ward for his own protection, since they were a fading family. Not even a year later his elder sister Gwyn was sent to Sunspear to become a Lady-in-waiting, and in Starfall he served somewhat like a page although he was locked off with the mysterious family that occupied the castle. The twins Arya and Beric Dayne became good friends of Yorick and secretly he wanted to shove his bloody cock into the other half, but one his greatest companions was Arthur Dayne their Lord brother who told him tales of magic and what it took to one day become a great ruler. Though over those long years away from his home he read books and taught himself do just about everything other then swing a sword that feat must go to his older friend Arthur, who at the age of thirteen took him as a squire. He learned to ride horses as well as the other natural things Arthur did when he was younger, similar to a father figure. He sparred long days with Beric and sometimes got lessons from the maester there but he was no slave to them only a mere gift. Now he's striving to be a Knight the route many of his other kin took on and failed, while his father who he barely speaks or even writes to may not approve Yorick will still do it. His third brother Gevon who is heir to his fathers title is sickly and may soon die so there is no right direction for this boys journey. For now he will take this one step at a time and stride ahead. Appearance Tall standing at mere six feet tall but possibly shorter, Yorick has long curly and blonde hair. His dark blue eyes lurk between two almond like slits that can almost appear purple in color. He's described as quite thin with a petite baby face but handsome like some of his other ancestors. Like any average Stony Dornishman, Yorick looks more different than the bulk of Dorne and more like the other half of the Realm. Family * Gwyneth Yronwood, grandmother (Deceased) ** Quentyn Yronwood, father & Lord of Yronwood, 57 ** Alyria Fowler, mother, (Deceased) *** Perros Yronwood, brother (Deceased) *** Ryon Yronwood, brother (Deceased) *** Gwyn Yronwood, sister, 21 *** Gevon Yronwood, brother, 25 Category:Dornish Category:House Yronwood Category:NPC